Lonely Tower
by SecretEmo444
Summary: A princess living the perfect life... too perfect. Complete with the perfect Prince, Lonely Princess, and Bad Ass Musketeer.
1. Pilot

I'm sorry for not updating but I was recently in the hospital for a month…. But I have a new story for you guys to make up for it. ControlXAltXDelete and I worked together on it. Another Hinata story guys, but enjoy!

She was beautiful. Dressed in the finest silk, her gown flowed like rivers, weaving its way to the floor. Chains of gold hung upon her neck, glittering against the warm light of the candles. Jewels sparkled against her velvet neck, stones of violet and midnight blue that seemed utterly unremarkable in comparison to her lavender eyes. She wore a content smile, warm and -inviting, but her smile told a different story.

At the other end of the table-

I wake to a gentle rapping on my door. Disentangled from my slumbers, I'm vaguely aware of my servant pulling the covers free of my bed, and with them the remaining tendrils of my dream. Consciousness sinks in and I become aware of my surroundings. In a matter of minutes I've reunited with my family downstairs, dressed in the simplistic green-and-yellow colors of Konoha High. With the customary morning greetings, I take my seat at the long table. The chief sets down a silver platter of French toast as another servant fills our glasses with freshly squeezed orange juice. The mouthwatering smell of bacon wafts into the room long before the plate is placed before us.

I listen half-heartedly to the usual idle morning chatter, looking up only at the mention of my name.

"Hinata, I'm afraid that I'm going to need the limousine for a photo shoot today." Mother is watching me expectantly, waiting for me to reply in the most respectful manner.

"that's alright," I reply, setting my empty glass on the mahogany table. "I can walk"

As a servant clears away my empty dishes, I take my leave, hugging my textbooks to my chest as I stroll outside. A maid follows me outside with a jacket draped over her arm, calling for my attention, but I keep walking, welcoming the chilly air and the sight of snow gently falling.

The sound of voices amplifies as I reach the wrought iron gate of Konoha High. As the large double doors welcome me, I notice the infamous yellow knucklehead leaning on his locker. I make to offer a shy greeting, stopping in my tracks at the high-pitched laughter of Sakura I can only watch as she struts over to Naruto, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him. I can hear the grin in his voice as Sakura pulls away, undoubtedly commenting on her looks.

It dawns on me that I should be feeling something, anything at the sight of my supposed crush kissing the girl of his dreams. It seems that my crush on the yellow headed boy was just admiration.

Thoughts? Comments? Ideas you want incorporated?

Just leave it in a comment.

Will update other stories ASAP, Secret Emo, out!


	2. Affairs in the hallway

Making my way to the library, carrying my textbooks, no one pays me any mind. Sitting at the tables are chattering students, gossiping amongst themselves. I make immediately for my favorite table, the one situated at the very back corner. I open my book and loose myself in its pages.

For the second time, out of my reverie by someone calling my name.

"Hinata! Shouldn't you be getting to class?"

The librarian beckons to the clock.

"You've already twenty minutes late."

I panic, gathering my things and scurrying out the door before the clock can wrong me any further. Dashing down the hallway to my class, the school looks like a ghost town. I round the corner, screeching to a halt at the sight of five guys clustered by the lockers. One glance is enough the situation at hand. A white haired boy is cornered, utterly defeated by the other four, each one of the four has black clouds apparel. I retreat behind the safety of the corner. My heart is pounding, partly from sprinting down the hallway but mostly from the scene before my eyes. I stand, paralysed, overcome by fear. Any moment they'll turn and see me, I can only watch horror-struck, as a silver headed boy turns, and for a moment, our eyes meet.

The others follow his gaze. I expect a cry, a shout demanding what I'm doing, but it never comes. They turn away as if I don't exist, focusing their attention on the boy they have surrounded.

As soon as they turn their backs are turned, I bolt, not willing to chance them changing their minds. I finally reach my class, shaky and breathless, but otherwise unharmed. Something that unfortunately, may not be the case for the boy white hair and wide blue eyes.


	3. Engagement

I didn't sleep well that night.

My dreams were haunted by visions of Akatsuki confronting me. Every way I turned, they were waiting for me. I could not escape. They would advance cornering me, demanding to know about what I'd witnessed and what I'd tell.

I Jolt up frightened the eyes of the silver headed boy still burned into my vision, I begin to breathe deeply to calm myself down. It was only a dream yet…

"good morning Hinata," one of my maids greets me." You must be exited for today's formal engagement."

My breath catches in my throat, I'd forgotten the arrangement Father had made with the Uchihas. The idea of being wed to a man I hardly know is unthinkable, but if Father requires me to do it. I know I must follow through.

I descend carefully. Taking each step with the utmost care, afraid that I might trip. Slowly walking down, my eyes scan bellow, taking in the many faces, including that of my fiancé. His expression is unreadable, but his ashy eyes never stray from mine.

Itachi glides over to meet me at the foot of the stairs. He holds his hand and I place mine in his grasp as he draws my arm towards him placing a gentle kiss on my fingertips.

"My dear Hinata, you look ravishing on this fine morning." I'm acutely, aware of the burning of my burning cheeks as he lowers my hand. I'm too flustered to reply, but he takes no notice, leading me instead to the dining room table. The other guests fallow suit and join us at the long cherry table.

Almost immediately, servers emerge from the kitchen, carrying elegant silver platters. I soon realise that there is a pattern to the movement; plates would be severed before me and Itachi before the other guests. Always courteous, Itachi would let me try the food first, asking if I was enjoying myself and inquiring about details of my personal life. After the fifth course, Itachi stands, clinking his knife against his glass. Once he has the guests' attention, he begins to speak, glancing down at me every few moments, trying to read my expression. My cheeks burn red, but I never drop my gaze.

"Ladies and gentlemen." His voice is steady. The words flowing naturally from his mouth to reach even the guests at the far end of the hall. "I'd like to formally announce my engagement to the lovely Hinata Hyuuga. I have no doubt that the two of us will have a truly blissful life together as we unite the Hyuuga and Uchiha family for evermore. I would like to thank all of you for coming out to celebrate with us. It would be a honour if you could join us at the official ceremony in four months' time."

* * *

I do apologize for the wait , but to make for it I give you two chapters today. We appreciate any comments!


	4. Classroom terrors

Hey guys, another update. There will be a few more in the next coming days. By the way when we mentioned blue eyes we meant Suigetsu but I see they are purple as well… sigh. Anyway hope you like this chapter!

I feel much more rested then usual when my eyes finally open. I roll onto my side, repositioning my head to read the numbers on the clock. 7:49 I make to turn away, and drift back to sleep, when it dawns (no pun intended) on me that my alarm should've gone off by now. Hinabi must've been playing around with the buttons again … it wouldn't surprise me, given that she's going through what father likes to call her "mischievous stage".

I panic, bolting up from my bed. If only the maid had had thought to wake me this morning! Franticly, I throw on my uniform and rush downstairs. There's no time for greeting or my breakfast as I gather my things and run to the limousine.

The driver pulls up as the bell goes off. I'm really starting to worry now; this is the second time in a week that I'm late for my classes. Father will surely have stern words for me when I return home. Not wanting to waste another second, I scramble out of the limousine before the driver can open the door for me.

Class has already begun by the time I reach my English class. The teacher opens the door with a puzzled frown (I have the best attendance in the class) and I enter, cheeks burning. To my horror, I see that there is only one place left- right next to the person I want to avoid most.

In a daze I slowly walk towards my seat. The boy's amused purple eyes follow me as I approach, his smirk growing with every second that passes. He doesn't say anything as I sit eyes downcast, but I feel his gaze burning a hole in my head.

The teacher resumes his lesson, but I barely hear a word he says. I can tell that the silver headed boy next to me isn't paying attention either. I don't know what to make of this. Any moment, he'll lean over and demand to know what I saw. I'm nervous to the point of shaking; I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. All I'm thinking about is how I need to leave and get as far away from this boy as possible. I can barely breathe…

"Stop fidgeting," He mutters. I freeze, knowing that I could easily up like the white headed boy. I take a deep breath.

"W-What do you want?" My voice comes out as a squeak. I have no idea where the voice came from; I can only hope that I haven't offended him. Slowly, agonizingly, I lift my head and meet his gaze.

He snorts. "Who said I wanted anything?"


	5. Mousy Girl

I sigh in relief when the bell finally rings. The boy, whose name I learn is Hidan, is up and out of the classroom before I can gather my things. It's strange how eager he is to leave when he seemed to be enjoying himself so much. Either way, I can feel the tightness in my chest start to loosen and calm returns to my mind. Not wanting to be late yet again, I grab my books and head straight to my next class.

Everything seems to be going well when I arrive to my next class. A few minutes before the bell rings to mark the start of second period, I see a head of silver walk in. I don't have to look twice to know that it's Hidan again. Nervousness sets in as he approached and takes a seat next to mine. The knot in my chest is already tightening up. I know for a fact that he's not in this class, he must've fallowed me.

"Hey Mouse Girl," he calls out, loud enough for everyone else to hear. I blush whishing more than anything that he'd leave me alone. "What the fuck is your problem with me anyway?"

I didn't answer, much too terrified to speak. This seems to annoy him, and he rolls his eyes. "Come on, you heard me. You fucking scared or something?"

Yes, I think. That's exactly it. Please leave me alone.

But I can't find the courage to say any of it out loud. He's growing angrier, and I'm only growing more scared.

"Hey you dumb mousy bitch. I asked you a fuckin' question. Didn't your parents teach you any fuckin' manners?"

The stress is building, I can't think. I need to get out of here.-

"Huh. Figures. I bet your family's so fuckin' poor they don't have time to teach you any fuckin' manners."

And suddenly I'm on the outside, watching myself shout back at him. "Don't you talk about my family that way!"

The class falls silent. I'm standing now, looking down at Hidan. I see the biggest smirk yet stretched across his face. I'm painfully aware of my classmates staring at me, and in that moment I want nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die. Meekly I pick up my chair, which I must've pushed over in my anger, and sit at my table. Hidan's still grinning as the bell rings and stands and leaves. And finally, allowing me to catch my breath. He doesn't leave without having the last word " 'S good to know you've got some backbone on you, Mousy Girl."


	6. A horrific lunch

Class ends and I quickly grab my things, knowing from my classmates' expressions that this morning's incident has not been forgotten. The sooner this day ends, the better. But I still have third and fourth period to get through.

As I grab my lunch and head down to the cafeteria, I can only hope that I'll be given a chance to recover and figure out what, exactly is going on. As I spot the familiar silver-headed boy seated at a table with his friends, I soon realize that my recovery from today's events will not happen.

"Hey Mousy Girl, where are you goin'? We saved you a seat over here!"

I scan the cafeteria for an escape, something or someone to rescue me. For a split second, my eyes meet Itachi's. My desperation and fear must be overwhelmingly obvious, for a look of concern and understanding crosses his face. Not knowing what else to do , I turn to the group of boys hollering at me and approach their table.

"What'sa matter? We ain't gonna hurt you, Mousy Girl. Have a seat!" One of them, a boy with long golden hair, slaps my back so hard I nearly lose my balance and fall on the table. The others laugh. I'm shaken up now; my heart is hammering in my chest. I don't know what else to do, so I sit.

"Mousy Girl, meet Deidara, Sasori, and Nagato." Hidan beckons to each of them in turn. I nod shyly, unable to lift my eyes from the table. "We're gonna meet down at the abandoned house on Elm street during third period. Make sure you don't get caught."

"What do you think you're doing?" My heart sored at the sound of Itachi's voice; he's come to rescue me! I look up trying to send my saviour my deepest gratitude with a smile. Itachi looked extremely cross, Hidan just annoyed.

"The real question is what the fuck do you think you're doing," Hidan retorted "I'm trying to have a nice conversation with Mousy Girl here."

Itachi glanced at me as if to ask, What have you gotten yourself into? If only I had an answer. "You have no business harassing my fiancée."

Hidan snickers "Your fiancée?"

Itachi, clam as ever replied, "Yes. My fiancée." He gestures for me to stand, and I obediently follow. As we walk away, Itachi leading, Hidan raises his voice to be heard over the chattering of the other students.

"Hey Mousy Girl, Your fiancée's a real douche."


	7. Funny air

Disclaimer: We do not support drugs; this fanfiction is rated teen for a reason.

Itachi doesn't ask me how I got wrapped up in the situation, but I can see the question in his eyes. Much to my relief, he doesn't ask me to explain, either. As we walk away from Hidan's table, he studies me, obviously concerned, but I'm too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

"You've certainly found some interesting friends," he comments, expression neutral I feel the burning in my cheeks intensify. He stops as the bell rings, watching me until I meet his ashen eyes. There's a lot he wants to say to me, I can tell. But he settles for a final word. "Please, Hinata. Be careful."

Itachi Lingers just for a moment before turning to walk to his class. I'm left, dazed, until the other students start to push past me. It occurs to me that I haven't touched the food that the maids prepared for me, but there's nothing I can do about it now. I sigh and head off to class.

Everything seems to be going well as class begins. That's until a few minutes in when I see Hidan at the door. I try to ignore him, but he keeps gesturing to get my attention and I give up trying to focus on the teacher. I shake my head at him, willing him to go away, but most likely that won't be the case.

"What're you doing?" he mouths at me, while I try desperately to follow our lesson. When he gets no response he scowls, mouthing "I'm comin' in to get you" before opening the door. I panic, throttling my hand in front of my neck almost franticly, but he just ignores me. The teacher notices my desperate attempt to stop Hidan and looks over as he enters. "Excuse me. I have a class to teach here."

"Mousy Girl needs to come with me," he says, glaring at me. All eyes are on my as the teacher frowns; it doesn't take her long to figure out that "Mousy Girl" is me.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull young man, but I suggest you get to your class before-"

"-you call the principal. Yeah, I know." Hidan crosses his arms over his chest, making it very clear that he won't leave without me. "C'mon, Mousy Girl. I ain't got all day." He motions again for me to follow and defeated, that's exactly what I do.

"D'you know how fuckin' hard it was to find you in this fuckin' school?" he asks once we're in the hallway. I'm too embarrassed to answer.

The rest of the walk goes much like that. He talks, and I listen, too horrified at the thought of what Father will do when I arrive home to pay attention. I only look up at the sound of more voices. I'm not surprised to see Deidara, Sasori, and Nagato talking by a bus shelter.

"Hey, Mousy Girl." They call as we approach, loud enough that their voices echo off of the nearby houses. The closer Hidan and I get, the funnier the air smells. As I get close, I spy a strange-looking cigarette in Sasori's hand. The smell is almost over-powering as they each take a turn breathing from it. Then it comes to my turn. Hidan holds the weird cigarette out to me expectantly, and suffocated by the pressure, I take it from him. I stare at it blankly, for a moment before Nagato wits in.

"Just put it in your mouth and breathe." All four of them watch as I place the cigarette in my mouth. It seems simple enough, yet as I inhale the noxious fumes fill my lungs, I nearly double over as I'm overtaken by a coughing fit.

"S'always though for first-timers," Hidan says once I settle down "You'll get used to it."


	8. Chips and Horseradish

Hey guys, I would have posted this chapter sooner if our internet didn't die. No idea why, but it died right after a storm. Anyway, enjoy! P.S.: We messed up our grammar on purpose.

Disclaimer: We do not support drugs, stealing, or being Hi.

I'm starving. I complain over and over until they finally get me food. I rip open the bag and stuff the chips in my mouth.

"They need horseradish." They all stare at me like I have four heads. What's their problem?

"We didn't jack no horseradish," Sasori says with his baby face. I shrug and spit on the floor.

"Don't you have taste buds?" There's no more chips in the bag so I crumple it up and throw it at Hidan's head. I choke up in laughter as it bounces off his grumpy face. They obviously didn't get their beauty sleep 'cause they're all really angry.

"I guess not," he grumbles, "Why don't we drive you home Mousy Girl?" I don't want to go home, but maybe there'll be horseradish there.

"Okey dokey."

They take me outside to the old Junker, I yell "shotgun!" before anyone else and jump in. Too bad I don't have an actual shotgun. My dad has a few in the basement, maybe I'll ask him for one later. Maybe I'll ask for a turtle too. I've always wanted a turtle.

"Where d'you live?" Hidan asks as I play with the windows.

"In a big House, on a Fancy street." I stretch out my hands as far as they go. "It's thiiiiiiis big."

Hidan stares at me, Maybe I have five heads now. "You're gonna have to be more specific."

I think for a moment. "There's lots of stairs."

Hidan turns to look at the boys in the back. "where's her bag?"

"Right here!" It bounces off his face and I start giggling again.

Hidan sighs. "I need a smoke."

Deidara gives them a real cigarette this time. When I ask for a sniff, all four of them yell "NO!" at the same time.

Nagato looks through my bag as Hidan starts driving. I notice my lunch box and snatch it from him and start munching happily. He finds my student ID card and passes it to hidan. He reads out a bunch of numbers to me. "Izzat where you live?"

I think about it for a long time. "I'm pretty sure."


	9. The wonders of horseradish

Hidan drives up to the gate and I jump out of the car. The gates won't open no matter how much I bang on them. A voice comes from a speaker in the wall, scaring me. "Hinata, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

I dance over to the speaker and press buttons. "Hiya, Daddy!" When the gate opens, I run inside, spinning all the way to the door. He's waiting at the top of the steps, arms crossed. He must be tired, too, cause he looks even grumpier than the gang did.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Where do you think you've been? And what is that awful smell?"

I crinkle my nose as I get near him. "You mean your smell?" After that he looks like his eyes could shoot lasers from his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused," I tell him, dancing on the spot. Then I get serious. "Have you ever put penut butter in soup?"

"No, I have not." His eyes get narrower. "Don't try to change the subjet."

"But there is no subject," I argue. He can be so dumb. " Do we have any horseradish?"

Suddenly his eyes widen. Hopefully that means he knows where it is. He grabs my arm and drags me inside the living room. " You really need to cut your nails," I complain as he sits across from Itachi. Itachi looks very confused, so I wave at him.

"The principal called," Father tells me.

"About what?" I ask innocently.

"About how you left at the beginning of third period and didn't show up at all for fourth. Itachi was kind enough to come over and see if you were alright. He told me everything."

I'm amazed "Everything in the whole wide world?"

Father looks like he'd explode at any moment. I looks like he'd realized something. Maybe the wonders of horseradish. "Stop fidgeting. He told me what happened at lunch."

Itachi puts a hand on my knee to stop my wiggling. It tickles. " , I think your daughter is … To put it gently, under the influence of…" His hand flops around like a dead fish. "Marijuana"

Father turns around, eyes as big as the moon. "Is this true?" His expression makes me giggle.

Itachi's angry now. "Hidan put you up to this, didn't he? I should have known he would do something like this. It was foolish of me to leave you alone."

"Hidan? Hidan and me are beessssst friends. He says they're called 'joints'."

Father couldn't take another word. He grabs my arm and pulls me upstairs. Once I'm in my room, he locks the door from the outside. "You're not leaving this room until you've calmed down.

"Okay," I tell him, twirling to the bed. Hopefully he'll bring me some horseradish.


	10. A final warning

Hey guys, I took a break from this story, but I'm goning to try and keep updating. A remender that this story is a collab. Therefore, both authors have to be present. Just to let you know this is a special chapter for the different time setting. Anyway, I'd really apreaceate any reviews and check out my new collab ( my first fanfic rated M!)

She heard someone running down the halls, feet pounding at an uneven rythm on the stone floor. The sound ofpanting and gasping grew louder and louder as she heard several people appoaching. The first person stopped, and the others followed suit. their shouts echoed off the walls, but their voices were too muffled to make out the words.

Causously, she tiptoes around the courner, nearing the source of the commotion. At the end of the hall, a group of guards was crowded around a man who was, quite loudly protesting as they attempted to seize him. Observing all of this was her prince, dressed in a ebony robe. His long,dark mane fell past his shoulders, blending in with the silky fabric to mimic a waterfall cascading down to the floor. When the prince spoke, the guards parted in the center revealed a man dressed in a large ruffled shirt and matching pants. His silver hair was greasy and untamed, it oblivously had not been washed in weeks, prehaps longer.

"So this is the soundrel that has been sneaking around the castle at night," the prince murmured. Said scoudrel took no notice of the prince's condescersion, gazing back with steely, unimpressed eyes.

"I've done nothing wrong," he retorted.

"Is that so?" He questioned dryly. "You and your accomplices are trators, all of you. The lot of you will spend the rest of your days rotting away in the dungeons. I'll see to it personally."

"Excuse me," She said suddenly, stepping out from her place of hideing. The men froze spinning around to face her.

"I don't believe this man has done anything wrong," she declared forcing herself not to flinch away from the prince's gaze.

"But, my love, this man had been-"he began to protest, breaking off when the princess raised her head.

"Sneaking around the castle. Yes, I heard. Now let him go."

The prince pursed his lips, but instead of objecting, he nodded solemly, waving for the guards to do as she commanded. " As you wish princess.

The new free prisonner smirked confidently, though confusion glinted in his eye. "Thank you, princess. It's reasuring to know that there is at least some justice in the castle."

The princess turned and walked away, confident that she'd just saved a man from wrongful prosecution.

Shighing, the prince walked up to the man, hissing in his ear, a final warning. "You haven't won just yet."

So I'm working on the next update. If things go as planned there should be another update next tuesday. As well as other updates soon. Please help keep me going by reviewing my stories. Hope you liked it! Next is back to normal time.


	11. After effects

**Hello, we had some issues with tecnology. Our first attempt was deleted by my computer, however, we still worked really hard and late to bring you this extra special chapter. This may endeed be the longest chapter I've ever written. I appologize if the ending apears a bit rushed, well because it was. We wrote the last half of this chapter in an hour. I travelled so we had limited time for writing. Without further delay I give you chapter eleven!**

I'm not sure if it's my alarm clock or my pounding headache that wakes me first, but all I can manage is a groan as I attempt to rise. I soon realize this is a mistake as the world spins around me, threatening to throw me off of the earth. I fall back and bury my head in the sheets, searching for some form of comfort. I'm pretty sure I could've lain here all day if it weren't for my father swiftly knocking on my door and entering.

I'm vaguely aware that I should be annoyed that Father didn't ask permission to enter, but the sound of my siren-like alarm clock cutting out distracts me. I can feel Father's gaze burning into me.

"Get up, Hinata. You're going to be late for school."

Something like a whimper escapes from me — an admission that Father, unfortunately, is right. I don't even want to see the look of disappointment on his face, as a glimpse of yesterday's events flits through my mind. Wearily, I try to drag myself out of bed, being sure to avoid Father's gaze. I make it about halfway before I stumble and nearly collapse, saved by Father, who grudgingly catches my arm to steady me.

"You're going to prepare yourself and attend all of your classes just as you normally would. The driver will be waiting outside for you after the final bell, so it would be unwise to even consider skipping again. We'll talk about yesterday's events as soon as you get home." With that, Father is gone, leaving me to my shame and embarrassment.

Gingerly, I begin to put on my green and yellow uniform, moving as slowly as possible so as not to bring on another wave of nausea. As I rise, I catch a glance of myself in my vanity table mirror. The sight of my reflection startles me so much that I jump back in shock, clutching a hand to my chest.

At first glance, the girl staring back at me looks just like a ghostly raccoon. I watch as the girl reaches up to touch the dark rings under her eyes; it's obvious that I can't go to school like this. It takes me a moment to locate my coverup, but when I do, I'm sure to apply it generously. The tint acts just like tanning lotion for my ghostly skin, and while it still looks ghastly, it brings some life back into my shell of a body.

Satisfied that I've done all I can to remedy my raccoon eyes, I turn my attention to my hair. After a series of harsh tugs with my brush, I'm able to locate the worst of the knots, which disappear after I slowly and painstakingly separate each strand with my not-so-nimble fingers. Once I've tamed the worst of my mangy fur to my satisfaction, I move the brush until my hair flows downwards with relative ease.

Next, I move onto makeup. I take my time applying eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow, but even then it doesn't do much to mask reality. I take a step back, assessing my overall appearance. I'm shaky and sickly, but at least I'll be able to go out in public without attracting too much attention. If only there were a way to cover up the physical symptoms of yesterday's impaired judgement, too.

Despite everything, what worries me most are the mental symptoms. I don't know how I'll react to seeing the Akatsuki again. I also have a feeling that Itachi's emotions will get the best of him today. He's such a composed and orderly individual, but I've never seen him so angry...

Knowing that I can't put it off any longer, I make my way downstairs, only managing to down half of a glass of water before I'm being ushered into the limousine. The whole ride, I stare solemnly out the window, wincing as each bounce of the car's cabin rattles my bones. Much too soon, the limo pulls up in front of the gates of Konoha High. Before I even have time to hesitate, the door is opened for me, and I have no choice but to step out and walk into my own living nightmare.

As I enter the class, my gaze instinctively scans the room, hoping to see a familiar face among my peers. My search for a certain silver-haired boy turns up empty, so I walk to my desk, all the while wondering why on earth he could be absent. Perhaps I'm just being paranoid, but Hidan wouldn't try to avoid me after yesterday, would he...?

Then, realization slaps me in the face.

I'm vaguely aware of my books tumbling out of my grasp and scattering to the floor. A faraway voice — the professor, maybe — calls out to me, but I can't focus on it. All I know is that something is very, very wrong.

I scramble into the hallway, pushing through the barrier of pain that threatens to steal my consciousness. I don't have the faintest idea where I'm going, so I veer right and press on. Through my blurred and unsteady vision I can see that the halls are abandoned, but I'm inexplicably drawn to a murmur of voices somewhere nearby. Too late, I realize that I overestimated the distance. Breathlessly, I screech to a halt, backtracking until I find the source of the muffled voices: the director's office.

For a moment, I'm paralyzed in fear. It feels somehow wrong to barge into a meeting that may or may not have anything to do with me. I almost consider going to back to class when the familiar timbre of Itachi's voice reaches my ears.

"— expulsion is in order."

"No!"

Without even thinking, I burst through the door, much to the shock and chagrin of my fiancé. Hidan is seated next to him, wearing the same look of surprise. I almost don't recognize him without his characteristic Chesire grin. Sitting at his desk, wearing the ultimate look of disapproval, is none other than the Director.

"Miss Hyuuga, what on earth do you think you're doing? We're discussing a highly sensitive topic regarding the severely inappropriate actions of this delinquent."

My gaze shifts to Itachi, then the director, then back to Itachi.

"This doesn't concern you, Hinata," he hisses. "He must be punished for what he's done to you."

"I know what he's done to me," I reply shakily. I swallow to steady my voice. "However, I don't believe punishment is in order."

I catch a glimpse of Hidan's suppressed smile. His look of pleasant surprise almost makes up for the consequences I know I'll have to face later. Itachi tries to protest, but I'm emboldened by Hidan's reaction, so I cut him off, turning now to the director.

"Hidan's actions, though highly inappropriate, were committed in a way that cause me harm. Therefore, I should decide what happens."

The Director pauses to consider this, eyeing me warily. "Miss Hyuuga, I recommend you take a moment to consider this matter more carefully."

"I have considered this matter, Director," I reply curtly. "Hidan will continue to pursue his education at Konoha High, and that is final."

Before anyone has time to object, I drop into a bow, sealing the deal. I glance at Itachi, who almost seems disappointed at my choice. He'll have some stern words for me later, I know. I turn to Hidan, mustering a hint of a smile. His ear-to-ear grin is back in its usual place as he mouths the words, "Thanks for saving my ass, Hinata." This makes me flush, so I'm quick to drop into another bow, excusing myself.

The sounds of bickering start again once I'm in the hallway, but I've only got one thing crossing my mind. One thought keeps repeating itself, over and over, haunting me...

_What have I done?_

**What would a good chapter without a cliffhanger? Please be patent as we are not giving up on this story or any of my other ones. I need more time for my colabs because I need to write them with one of my friends, so it flows properly. Please help to keep us going by posting a review!**


End file.
